My Brat, My Git
by Sly-Sama
Summary: One powerful teacher another powerful teacher ?


**I do not own Harry Potter, that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself, I merely wish to play with them a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanatic fanfictioners out there. HP and all her characters belong to her and the various companies she's signed with.**

"Ahhhhhh, hah..hah..."

"Nnnnnnh."

"Please."

"Hah..."

"Pleeeease uhhhhhah..."

He was pushed further down into the matress, his hands held down by larger ones; he thread his fingers through theirs, entwining their hands as he moaned.

"S-mmmmph." He was silenced by the man atop him, buried deep inside of him. Their lips smashed together, tongue's battling for dominance, and in the olders man's case, winning said battle for dominance, their teeth clacking together occasionally as the rythem of their bodies made it harder.

They'd been at this now for well over an hour, the man had some fucking stamina, considering he was in his fourties.

"Ahhhh...hah..hah...Har-harder!"

The bed rocked with their movements as his pleas were answered silently and gladly.

His lovers breaths were hot on his face as he leaned further forward, pressing their bodies closer together, bending Harry almost in half, in doing so. Harry could see the sweat beading on his forehead, the tiredness, yet determination in the dark eyes; eyes that, once Harry had hated, detested, almost feared when he saw the man angered. Even now, it still partially scared him. However, one thing had changed about those eyes, now, they showed him love. As his emerald, showed the man his.

The bed rocked harder as their movements became more frantic, more rushed and hazardess; they were close, close to orgasm. To find that wonderful afterglow that always made them feel better about the days events or should they fight with one another. Make up sex was always great.

He chuckled quietly as he moaned, letting go the sweaty hands and pulling the man closer, uncaring of his bent legs and how sore they would be come morning when he had to teach. "Har-harder!" His breath quickened and he dug his nails into the sweaty back above him, knowing Severus liked this. Why, he wasn't sure, but since Harry tended to claw when he was about to come, it was probably a good thing.

"Pah...pa...Pleeasse...Se-Sev'rus! Ah." His back arched and he felt the other man arch with him, his moans partially drowned out by the moans he heard so close to his ear. When had Severus head landed there? They shook and the bed stopped moving and smacking the wall as both came.

"Never...you never...cease to amaze me." Again it was breathed into his ear and Harry shivered, groaning as he was allowed to bring his legs back down to the bed. They didn't move much more than that, perfectly content to stay pressed against one another.

"And I, you Sev'rus." Harry tiredly muttered, it never ceased to amaze him how tired he became after sex, perhaps it was because he was so content? Sated?

"I'm afraid I'm all out of energy tonight..." He kissed the side of Harry's head and slowly move, gently slipping out of Harry's loosened hole with a small squelshing ''pop''. They both grimaced, the feeling of loss and because the sound was just...gross.

"We both need to be up early in the morning, yes?" Harry quietly asked, turning to face his lover, who lay now beside him, eyes closed.

"Mm. I believe so..."

"Scourgify." They grimaced again, it wasn't a very pleasant spell when cast upon skin, but it was the quickest.

"Can you not use a wet towel, Harry?" He opened his eyes, barely more than slits to give him a tired, defeated glare. He knew Harry could, but wouldn't, because he didn't like to move, or really even could after they had sex. It was nice however, on the rare occasion Harry did do such a thing, apparently; Occording to Severus anyway, of course Harry knew it was nice too because he loved when Severus did it. It always led to more sex though, and more questions from the students in the morning than they wanted.

The entire school knew they were together; since it, accidently, had slipped past a few mouths at the end of his Seventh (Eighth) Year of schooling. He'd then gone on to study at a magical college close by so he could get his teaching degree and come back to teach both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You wouldn't of known it during the seven years he'd attended Hogwarts, but he was very good at charms...apparently. He hadn't even known it himself.

"What are you thinking about?" He lifted himself up against the pillows, brows lowering as he watched his younger lovers face.

Harry smiled, "Just the time when all of Hogwarts found out we were dating and you almost got sacked, but then...Ever the perfect woman, Hermione came to your rescue and explicitedly said, I, technically wasn't a student because I was an ''Eighth'' year and was 18; legal age in the eyes of ministry anyway and could freely date whoever I wished." He chuckled, watching his lovers face change.

"Hmm, it was not a pleasant moment for me. I am however, emencely glad Ms Granger is a know-it-all."

"You wouldn't of admitted such a thing when I was still a student."

"No, but she saved my ass as well as your own and she is no longer my student, so I will." He reached out and snagged Harry around his upper arms, "Come here you brat." Harry laughed, allowing the other man to pull him into his embrace so they could kiss.

"Sleep, we must wake up in the morning. We cannot have another repeat performance of Mr Dusbee accessing our chambers and demanding to know what is wrong. Twice was quite enough thank you."

"He deserved to be mortified, a seventh year student should not spell open his Professors' chambers without permission, even if he had permisson from the Headmistress, I swear that old bat can be just as caniving and underhanded as Dumbledore had been." Harry shook his head, nestling into Severus arms, his head in the crook of his neck and a hand around the mans waist.

"I agree, crudely put, but yes I completely agree." He kissed the top of Harry's messy head and pushed the both of them back down into the bed, a hand, with Harry's own, pulling the blankets up to cover them, a cotton shield against any stray breezes coming into their chambers.

"Get some rest. I love you my brat."

Harry closed his eyes, and smiled as he snuggled further into his older lovers arms. "I love you too my Git." He chuckled as he was smacked lightly on the top of his head, then kissed sweetly on the lips. It wasn't everyday he heard Severus whisper he loved him, it was actually quite rare; so when the man did, Harry was incredibly happy, knowing those words, those three little words, were his and Severus dearly meant them.

"Goodnight, Harry." Kiss.

He heard the steady beating of Severus heart beneath his ear as it slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sev." He was vaguely aware of persing his lips for another kiss and recieving one before he completely fell into dreamland. Severus, he was sure, soon to follow him; he knew the man was tired.

Soon, he hoped Severus would allow them to publicly announce their engagment.

And the surprise that would follow that. Severus would hit the floor; though he dearly hoped he wouldn't hit too hard! Or their was a pillow or, grass or a bed beneath him when he did.

His sleeping face smiled and Severus frowned down at him, unaware of it himself, Harry slept on peacefully.

He hoped the brat wasn't dreaming about how he would take the news, oh he knew. Harry just didn't know he knew.

Really, he was smart, he could figure it out. It wasn't everyday Harry was sick and ran to a vacant toilet to throw up into. He shook his head effectionately as he looked down at the one he loved, this brat thought he could hide anything, well he was in for a surprise of his own when Severus didn't smack his on something when he ''fell'', because he wouldn't.

It definitely had been a surprise, and actually quite hard to remain ''in the dark'', once he knew. It was an extremely rare case, a case however, he was very happy about, even if he kept that bit to himself for now. He would share his happiness with Harry when Harry finally told him.

Fin?


End file.
